Important common fillers are chalk, sand, diatomaceous earth, glass fibers and spheres, zinc, wood flour, wood fibers, cellulose fibers, textile fibers, starch, graphite, carbon black and talc, mica (muscovite, phlogopite, sericite) aluminosilicates, clays (e. g. montmorillonite) carbon fibers, glass flakes, aluminum hydroxide (ATH), magnesium hydroxide (MDH), metal oxides such as aluminum oxide, titanium dioxide, calcium carbonate (GCC, PCC, marble), gypsum, wollastonite, basalt fibers, rock wool fibers, quartz powder, fused silica, micro silica or feldspar. This is only an exemplary list of possible components.
From EP 1 340 788 A2 for example, is the preparation of a compound known based on a thermoplastic material. As will be described in this document, are thermoplastics, for example polyvinyl chloride, with a crosslinking agent, a stabilizer, chalk as a filler and a alkylbenzophenone processed as a radical initiator to a workable compound. After molding, here extrusion, is the polymer crosslinked by irradiation with UV light. The fillers are here merely physically incorporated into the thermoplastic and have a filling function.